


Dreamcatcher

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I can’t guarantee they will work.  But it seemed worth a try.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "the writing on the wall"

“Cas?” said Dean, pausing in the doorway of his bedroom. “What are you doing?”

The angel stood at the previously-empty wall across from the bed, using a paintbrush to write delicate symbols in black paint. He’d clearly started as high as his vessel could reach – the earliest strokes shone briefly gold before fading into the paint.

“It’s Enochian,” Castiel replied. “Wardings against nightmares and blessings for restful sleep.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah?”

“I can’t guarantee they will work,” admitted Cas. “But it seemed worth a try.”

“You’ll still watch over me, though, won’t you?”

Cas smiled, “Of course,” and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
